


in this sweet surrender (swallow me whole)

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cook Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Dean is bored and horny, so he makes Cas frustrated and horny. Impala hasn't done anything wrong but gets caught in between the two anyway.





	in this sweet surrender (swallow me whole)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).

> Fill for the eleventh day of Kinktober - 69.

Dean was so bored, it hurt. Or it felt like it at least.  
There was still a whole hour till the end of his shift, yet the bar was nearly deserted--that calm before the night rush that felt eternal some days.  
It was good since Dean was pretty tired after a day in the kitchen, but on the other hand... He was bored.  
Checking with a quick glance that no patrons, or, God forbid, Ellen, were looking his way, he fished out his phone from the back pocket, starting up some game app. It wasn't perfect, but blowing up tiny zombies was killing the time.  
For about twenty minutes or so.  
He finished several levels before closing the game, completely bored once again.  
Another glance at the bar showed a total zero of new patrons. And zero new orders.  
With a heavy sigh, he opened the camera app, lazily flipping through the recent photos.  
He stopped, grinning at one of them. 

Cas.  
His ridiculously hot alpha.  
It was from last weekend, when they locked themselves away for two days straight, spending it mostly in bed.  
The photo had been taken on the morning of one of them.  
Dean was on his knees there, out of the shot, with only Cas taking up the space.  
Looking down at the camera with that raised brow that drove Dean nuts, a red glimmer in his eyes. Naked. With his fingers wrapped around his long, thick cock.  
Dean also remembered how not long after that shot Cas was marking him up with his cum, coming all over his face and chest. How sweet he tasted. 

_Dean: [hey, baby] _

He squirmed in his seat, the messages brought up in but a couple of clicks. 

_Cas: [Hello, Dean.]_

_Dean: [busy?]_

Typing, Dean couldn't hold back an amused smile. That was so Cas, always with the proper punctuation, even in the simplest texts. Such a nerd. 

_Cas: [Grading papers.]_

The response came pretty quick, so Dean figured that Cas wasn't all that busy. He wouldn't be texting at all if he was, that was their agreement. 

_Dean: [are you in the mood for a chat? ;)]_

This phrase was another one. A signal, to check if the other was up for some fun. Dean was so up for it, it was starting to get inappropriate for a workplace. 

_Cas: [Yes. :)]_

Dean grinned, checking if the coast was clear once again. Getting caught slacking off was one thing, but getting caught sexting would surely get him in trouble with Ellen. Never mind that she was like a second mother to him. Or probably precisely because of that.  
But he was too keyed up to turn back now.  
He licked his lips, dragging the photo he was looking at into the message box and attaching a short note with it before hitting send. 

_Dean: [image sent, caption: remember this?]_

He didn't wait for an answer this time but simply went on typing. 

_Dean: [i still remember your taste. how you looked when you marked me up.]_

_Dean: [it was so good to feel yours]_

_Dean: [want to blow you right now too]_

There was a pause in which Cas started typing something a few times, but didn't send anything.  
If Dean was a betting man, he'd bet that Cas was trying to find the perfect wording and kept getting distracted by his own thoughts. Much like Dean was distracted by his own. 

_Cas: [Tell me. Want me to put you on your knees again?]_

Dean closed his eyes, imagining it. Sinking down before Cas, taking him in his hands, taking him in his mouth.  
An echo of laughter from the bar tore him from the daydream and he returned to typing. 

_Dean: [anything you want. just wanna taste you.]_

_Dean: [suck you off until you come in my mouth this time.]_

_Dean: [get you so deep in my throat i won't be able to breath]_

_Dean: [only feel you]_

"Dean!" 

"Yeah, what? I'm here!" - he flicked his eyes up, thanking the gods again for the image of Jo standing behind the counter. 

She might have looked at him suspiciously, but she was not Ellen. She could deal. And he should be starting on getting up.  
Good thing his apron was covering up any... eagerness he might have felt after his "talk" with Cas. 

"Are you sure? I thought you were trying to dive into your phone or something." 

Jo grinned when he walked over, knowing him too well to be needing scent cues to figure out what was on his mind. He simply scoffed, hiding his phone away with a pang of disappointment. Cas would understand, but it was still a shame to be interrupted. 

"Here, start on those before Benny gets here. At least it'll give your hands something decent to do." 

Dean used his hands to show her a middle finger, much to Jo’s amusement, before grabbing a paper with a fresh order.  
It was probably from that new rowdy company that had occupied one of the booths while he was distracted.  
With a sigh, Dean stuck it to the board and got on with actually doing his job. For which he was paid for. Cooking, that is, not sending naughty texts to his alpha. Sadly. 

"Hey, man! Hard at work?" 

Dean was firing up another burner on a stove for the next dish when his college friend and an all-round great guy Benny walked in. 

"Pretty much. I finished the salads and the burger on the first order, and was just starting on the rest." 

"Got it," - Benny was already tying up his own apron surveying the work field. Dean liked the guy in no small part because he was a real pro in the kitchen, picking up what Dean was putting down quickly and easily. - "I'll deal with this, go to your alpha already." Benny chuckled, shooing him away from the stove. 

"Wait, Cas is here?" 

"Yeah, he's waiting at the back entrance. I figured you had a date, no?" 

"Well, we do now! Thanks! See you tomorrow," - Dean was grinning from ear to ear, already tearing his apron away and nearly running out. He barely had the patience to shout his goodbye to Ellen before grabbing his things and flying out the back into the night. 

He almost tripped over his own feet when he was met with a glowing pair of crimson eyes staring him down from the dark.  
Cas' eyes.  
On his next breath he was hit with the sharp scent of arousal from his mate, sending goosebumps all over his arms and back. 

"Hello, Dean." 

He might have miscalculated when he figured that Cas would just move on when he dropped out of their conversation earlier.  
Because from the looks of things, Dean was in for something. Probably rough, if the hard grip on his wrist was any indication. 

"Hey, Cas," - he rasped out, not bothering to even pretend to resist as he was dragged through the parking lot. 

As soon as they reached the Impala, Dean was pressed into the side of it and kissed breathless.  
And then Cas tore himself away with a growl and jerked his chin at the direction of the car with a short command that left no arguments, - "Drive." 

So Dean drove.  
Cas was in the back seat. It would be weird if not for the steady red stare trained on Dean all the way and the rigid posture of his alpha.  
He’d sat there so he would had less temptation to touch Dean.  
That realisation and the overwhelming aroma of lust coming off in waves from his alpha made him weak at the knees. It was a miracle they didn't crash into anything on the way.  
Especially with that hungry sound Cas made when Dean squirmed, slick smearing on his underwear and it's scent wafting through the interior of the car, driving up the tension another notch.  
Distractedly, Dean sent a silent thank you for whoever it was that figured out slick resistant boxers that saved him cleaning some impressive stains from Baby.  
By the time he was parking on the quiet overlook point not that far off from the Road House he was practically gushing, his hole clenching on nothing, sending needy shivers up his dick. 

"Out," - gritted out Cas, his voice edging on another growl, crimson eyes never leaving his mate. 

They weren't outside for long.  
Only long enough for another ravishing kiss that left Dean dizzy.  
And then he was shoved into the back seat, falling onto the creaking leather back first.  
Cas wasn't wasting any time, removing Dean's boots, socks and jeans off before quickly doing the same with his own.  
All the clothes were dumped on the front seat.  
Cas got back into the car, closing the door and leveling Dean with a predatory gaze before descending upon him. 

"Alpha..." - whined Dean, writhing, pinned down by his mate. 

He got only a devious chuckle in response before teeth closed around his mating mark in a hard bite.  
This was his weak spot, and Cas, the bastard, knew it.  
Knew and loved how Dean would always just go slack and completely pliant, only able to moan his pleasure with eyes rolled into his head. 

He also was devilishly inventive when the mood hit him just right.  
It was one of those days, it seemed.  
Cas took the opportunity to rearrange them, lifting and turning his mate with ease despite the cramped space.  
Dean got his breath back to find himself on top, his thighs splayed on both sides of his alpha's head. And a thick cock right under his own nose. 

"Well, my omega? Wasn't there something you wanted to do?" 

He did, but that endearment... Tender, possessive, teasing, all rolled into two little words that made Dean so happy every time he heard them he was ready to float. 

"Hm... Maybe you need some motivation then?" 

Clearly, Cas was in a joking mood. Along with lustful. And very, very focused on making Dean lose his mind right here, right now.  
And he was spinning already, lost in the current of their connection.  
Quivering, when Cas parted his asscheeks as though to get a better view. Leaving Dean completely open to his tongue and lips.  
Without a thought about control, Dean was moving to meet his mate with every lick and bite. Pressing down, ravenous with lust, drunk on love. 

And Cas just took it, not stopping, but encouraging, his evening scruff highlighting every caress with its tingly slide. 

And it was so hard to focus on anything beyond relishing in his own sensations, with Cas seemingly trying to literally eat Dean out. Obscene wet noises mixed with wanton keens. echoing off the fogged up windows.  
Only a rumbling growl, with no words but filled with undeniable dominance, snapped Dean to attention.  
Still, no matter how much he wanted to, he simply couldn't focus properly. Couldn't make his lips work.  
So he improvised, relaxing his throat as much as he could to allow Cas fuck him as he pleased. His alpha was quick to pick up on what Dean was trying to do and now along with steady thrusts of the curling tongue in Dean's ass there were matching pushes of the hard cock in his mouth.  
And when he was ready to melt from the double assault, it got better.  
He didn't think it possibly could, but it did.  
With expert fingers joining the exploring tongue, fucking him hard and deep. He'd be worried about drowning Cas in his slick given how ridiculously turned on he felt, his body begging for something bigger than fingers, but he had no coherent thoughts left. 

Only desperation and lust racing through him.  
Only the disjointed flashes of _"more"_ and _"alpha"_ in his head, translating into choked off moan around Cas' cock.  
Only enough restraint to hold out, to wait until there was a rich and so familiar taste of cum on his tongue before surrendering to the orgasm of his own. 

Only a fucked out, dopey smile on his puffed lips when he reached out to kiss his mate. 

Only a bone-deep sense of affection, love and belonging he never felt with anyone else and never wanted to. 

Only Cas.


End file.
